The Prom
by Kiyamasho
Summary: Two days before the Prom Bra is dateless! then before she can ask Goten to be her date He and Trunks volenteer to be her chaperones. whats a girl to do?


Bra glanced out the window and sighed. Goten had come over and had immediately disappeared into Trunks' room. What was it about him that made her want him with her? He was such a dork. All he ever did was spar, eat, annoy her, eat...but he was just sooo cute... the way his hair flopped over his eyes or the way he smiled at stupid things. Why was she thinking of him anyways? A glance at the paper on her desk gave the answer to her question. The senior prom was in two days and she, Bra Briefs, did not have a date. Oh boys had asked of course but none were as worthy as a certain saiyan a few rooms away.

The only problem was how to ask him. He was at least 6 years older than her meaning that he would most likely laugh. O my gosh...what if he laughed! She couldn't do this...there was no way she could do this... by this time she was pacing. Taking a deep breath Bra whispered, "I have to do this...if not...if not he may end up marrying that stupid Paris." This was a farfetched idea seeing as how Goten had just met the girl but Bra didn't care. She loved him! Her, not that other stupid bimbo.

Wait a minute! She loved him! One minute she was preparing herself to ask Goten to a simple dance and the next minute she was thinking of how she loved him. Throwing herself backwards onto her bed she sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought...

_Meanwhile... _

"So check this out Goten." Son Goten glanced over at his friend Trunks. The two were seated on the floor playing some kind of racing game on the Xbox. Trunks gave him grin and said, "Bra's senior prom is in two days." Goten felt his heart give a little flip but he forced himself to answer calmly, "This is important because…?" Trunks rolled his eyes. "Hello! Haven't you noticed she's been acting a little strange? Normally she'd spend ALL her free time talking about her date to mom and trying to convince dad that he's almost as good as a saiyan." Goten continued to give his friend a blank look. Trunks looked upward and wondered why dende had cursed his friend to be slightly dim.

Taking a deep breath Trunks continued. "Sooo, that means that Bra doesn't have a date to her prom. Something which I find strange seeing as how she loves theses dances. And to top it off this is her SENIOR prom. The most important dance in all your high school years." Goten nodded and said slowly, "Meaning that if your sister doesn't already have a date she's up to something. This has got to be huge since she hardly ever does stuff like this. So what do we plan to do about it?"

Trunks grinned and said wickedly, "I know just what to do…"

Bra quickly brushed her hair and went over her game plan. She would go outside and when Goten left she would bump into him and casually bring up the dance. Then just before she passed out from lack of nerves she'd ask him. If he said no…then she'd die. But if he said yes…Bra sighed happily. Giving herself a speedy review in the mirror she walked to her door, took a deep breath, yanked it open and held back a scream of shock. Trunks and the object of her dreams stood on the other side of the door. Glaring at them (and trying desperately not to look at Goten too long) she snapped, "What the hell do you two want? I'm about to leave." Trunks yawned lazily and replied, "Keep your pan…er…skirt on. We just wanted to meet your date for the prom." Bra immediately paled and snapped, "Why on earth would you do that?" Trunks sighed and said in a brotherly tone, "Bra, my dear sister, why wouldn't I want to meet the man who's about to take my only sister, my own flesh and blood, out on one of the most important dates of her life?"

Meanwhile Goten was trying hard not to stare at Bra. In her black skirt and pink flower tank she looked awesome. If he were her father he'd never let her out of the house. There should be some kind of law that prevented women form leaving their houses dressed that way. "Goten? Earth to Goten!" snapping out of his thoughts he blushed lightly and said, "Huh? What?" trying hard not to strangle his friend Trunks said impatiently, "I said don't you think that you and I should chaperone Bra and her date?"

Giving Bra's long legs a lingering glance Goten nodded and said, "I really do think so…"

"Bra stop pacing, the situation isn't as bad as you're making it out to be." Bra who had been pacing across her room the past hour whipped around and yelled, "PAN! You don't understand! You're not the one stuck without date to the prom because the guy you're in love with is one of your chaperones!" Pan rolled her eyes and continued to paint her toe nails. "Bra, even though I don't understand this sudden obsession you have with my _uncle_ I do understand about the date part. My dad took one look at Vince and told him to get lost."

Bra flopped back on her bed and said sympathetically, "Sorry Pan I had forgotten about that." Pan merely grinned and said, "Don't worry about it. The next day he tried to grope me. Needless to say his parents have a huge hospital bill. Anyways if you really do like my uncle why don't you just tell him?" Bra threw her pillow at her friend and snapped, "Yeah? Well I'll tell Goten as soon as you tell Trunks." Pan reddened slightly but said nothing.

Bra smirked. "I knew you'd see things my way. But what am I going to do? I can't let Trunks know that I don't have a date. And he most certainly can't find out that I have a crush on Goten. He'd kill him." Pan rolled her eyes again and said, "Dude! The answer is so simple. Just get a real date for the prom. Then if Goten gets jealous or something we'll know if he likes you too. After all, there's no point in chasing a guy that feels nothing for you."

"Pan please tell me this isn't happening." It was the night of the Prom and Bra was struggling not to lose control. Pan, who stood beside her, glanced at what she was staring at and replied, "Sorry but its happening." The two girls stood beside the punch table while their dates danced with other girls. Not that it mattered. Trunks, being the faithful chaperone that he was, was stuck in a corner flirting with 85 of the female population. Goten on the other hand was on the dance floor dancing with Vieira, the most popular girl in the senior class.

As Bra watched she could feel her chi rising in anger. A little more and she'd burn a hole through the floor. What the hell was Goten's problem anyways? He was supposed to be 'chaperoning' her, not dancing with class sluts. The rage welled up in her. This wasn't fair. Turning to Pan, Bra saw that the other girl was watching her brother through narrow eyes. "Umm Pan…?" Pan barely glanced at her. "What?" "I think you should go and drag my brother onto the dance floor. That'll keep him away from the other girls." Pan's cheeks turned red and she snapped, "I will as soon as you go over there and drag that girl off of my uncle."

Bra glared at her friend. Why was she being so difficult! Pan smirked at her. "See? You should take your own advice Bra. I mean what are you, chicken?" Bra felt the rest of her rage explode. Her chi rose dangerously high. So high that a faint light could be seen shimmering around her. "There is no way in _hell_ that I'm scared of that slut. Just watch me!" Pan watched with an amused look as her friend marched onto the dance floor and up to the dancing couple. A few moments later Vieira was walking away with a sullen look on her face.

Bra grinned triumphantly at Pan from over Goten's shoulder. Then she motioned towards her brother. Her friend gave a sigh and trudged over to the throng of girls around the saiyan. "Ummm Bra? Are you alright? You keep waving your hand around…"Bra blushed and said, "I'm fine! Umm…Goten, What's going on with you and that girl Paris?" Goten blushed. He had actually forgotten about Paris. Ever since he had seen Bra wear that skirt he could hardly take his mind off of her. And the dress she wore tonight… it was red and slightly puffy towards the bottom. It reached just above the knees. Her red heels wrapped around her ankle. Her blue hair was piled on top of her head with several curls framing her face.

With this vision before him how could he possibly think of Paris? "Paris? Oh yeah…not much we just met…why?" Feeling a blush redden her cheeks Bra kept her face turned as she said, "Well…to tell you the truth I didn't very much like her." The music began to slow and she rested her head against his shoulder. Pulling her closer against him, Goten tightened his grip on her and whispered in her ear, "oh really? Why is that…?"

_Meanwhile…_

Pan was struggling to control her temper as she made her way to Trunks. It seemed to her that more and more girls were clustering around him and he was clearly enjoying it. Unable to reach him without injuring someone Pan did the craziest thing ever. She grabbed the first guy she saw and kissed him on his mouth. Maybe this would attract Mr. I'm-a-girl-magnet's attention. The poor guy she had clasped against her had finally come to terms with his imprisonment and had decided to kiss her back. After a few moments of this Pan pulled away. Looking at the guy she had just spent 4 ½ minutes making out with she found that it was Vieira twin brother Kier. At least it was someone cute. Glancing up she found that the results of her spontaneous thinking were fruitful Trunks was staring at her in shock, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. The girls around him were all staring at her and whispering among themselves.

In fact there was dead silence. A quick look around showed Pan that nearly everyone in the room was watching her. Patting Kier's shoulder she smiled thanks, gave one last look at Trunks and fled from the room. Trunks could only watch in shock as Pan left the room. What was that all about? One moment he was enjoying the conversation of the fairer sex and the next moment he was watching Pan, _his Pan,_ make out with some guy. Smiling politely at the swarm of girls in front of him the saiyan excused himself. Someone had a lot of explaining to do.

"O my dende. I can't believe Pan just did that." Bra sounded breathless as she and Goten continued to twirl around. Goten merely frowned and said, "I still think I should have gone after her. I am her Uncle." Bra shook her head and said firmly, "no! Trunks will handle it." _At least he will if he values his life. _"Goten, what do you say about ditching this place?" Goten grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

A little while later the two of them were seated at the edge of a cliff that over looked the sea. Attentively Bra reached out and laid her hand on Goten's. The saiyan glanced in her direction and smiled. She was so beautiful…then before he knew it he was leaning over and kissing her soft mouth. Bra, needless to say, was in heaven.

_The next day…_

"…and then he gave me the most perfect kiss ever! Can you believe it?" Pan groaned and threw a pillow at her daydreaming friend. "No I can't believe it. You and my uncle making out. Ewwww…" Bra giggled and threw back the pillow and said, "oh shut up! I know what you and Trunks were doing after you two left!" Pan's silence was explanatory enough. As the two girls giggled on about their 'new found loves' Bra knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Well yeah…that's it…pretty cheesy but hey I was bored. : ) and don't kill since the characters are totally weird…**


End file.
